House On Haunted Hill  1958 My Version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This My Version Of the 1958 movie House On Haunted Hill Staring Vincent Price. Please be kind when reading? And If you don't like it don't read or review it. Thank you


House On Haunted Hill (1958) My Version

Frederick Loren, and his wife Annabelle were giving a party in the House on Haunted Hill. Frederick invited some guests who were in desperate need of money.

He said he would pay their guests $ 10.000 dollars if they stay the whole night. Strange happenings would be going on in the House on Haunted Hill now lets join Frederick, Annabelle, and their guests.

Frederick "Our guests have arrived, and their still alive for now is your face on yet?"

Annabelle "Yes Frederick, and I'm not going to the party." Frederick "The spend the night ghost party was your idea."

Annabelle "I'm sure your mistress will join you." Frederick "You're cruel Annabelle leave my mistress out of this." Annabelle "I know you love her, and I know she loves you, why she loves you I'll never know."

Frederick "I'm going to go met our guests I'll see you down at you're party."

Frederick left the room before Annabelle could protest. On Frederick's way downstairs he was stopped by in his tracks by his mistress Jackie.

Jackie "Hello Frederick." Frederick "Jackie it's so good to see you my darling will you join me downstairs while I greet our guests?" Jackie "Of course I will." Frederick "You look stunning this evening."

Jackie "Thank you Frederick." Frederick "Your welcome." Jackie "Will Annabelle be joining us?" Frederick "She'll be down later." Jackie "She doesn't like me much does she?" Frederick "No, but that doesn't matter I love you."

Jackie "I love you too, once you, and Annabelle get divorced we can get married if you want to of course." Frederick "I love the idea we'll talk more about it tonight." Jackie "Sounds good to me now let's go greet our guests." Frederick "Alright my darling."

Jackie, and Frederick walked into the living room where their guests were waiting for them.

Frederick "Good evening I'm Frederick Loren, and this is a very good friend of mine Jackie Owen." Jackie "Hello may I offer anyone a drink?"

Ruth Bridgers "I'll have a scotch and." Jackie "Here you are." Ruth Bridgers "Thank you." Jackie "Anyone else?" Dr. David Trent "I'll have a scotch and as well." Jackie "Here you are." Trent "Thank you so how do you know Mr. Loren?" Jackie "I'm his mistress." Frederick "Are you alright my darling?" Jackie "I'm alright I'm just a little tired but I'll be alright." Frederick "You better sit down."

Jackie "I'm fine now tell everyone what the whole idea is for the party." Frederick "As I told you all earthier by phone or mail if you can stay here in this house till 8:00 tomorrow morning I'll pay $10.000 dollars those of you who leave before midnight will get nothing if you wish to leave with the caretakers please tell me now?"

Watson Pritchard took everyone on a tour of the house. Ruth Bridgers stood under a puddle of blood that was on the ceiling, and got marked as Pritchard called it.

Then they went down to the basement where Pitchard showed them a wine vat that was filled with acid. Nora almost fell in but Lance caught her.

Jackie was hanging onto Frederick tightly so she wouldn't fall in, and he was hanging onto her to protect her. Pitchard closed the wine vat, and everyone went back upstairs, everyone except Lance,and Nora.

They talked while they looked in all the rooms in the basement.

Lance walked into one of the rooms, and when he did the door locked on it's own Nora tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge then she saw what she thought was a ghost.

She left Lance alone,and ran out of the basement, and into the the living where she told everyone that Lance was gone,and that she saw a ghost.

Everyone followed Nora down to the basement when she wen to the door of the room where Lance was locked in the door was unlocked. Frederick, and Dr. Trent helped Lance to the living room, and Nora was close behind.

Frederick "This is my wife Annabelle." Annabelle "Good evening everyone." Jackie "Hello Annabelle you look lovely tonight." Annabelle "Hello Jackie you look stunning are you well?" Jackie "Yes I just feel a little tired that's all." Annabelle "Frederick tiring you out is he?"

Jackie "No, Annabelle I'm sorry that I came between you,and Frederick and I'm also sorry for wrecking you're marriage but I love him, and I promise to take very good care of him."

Annabelle "It's alright Jackie I'm glad Frederick is with you he needs to be happy."

Jackie "I'm glad you're being so understanding about everything, and I will make Frederick very happy as matter of fact we might be expecting."

Annabelle "That's wonderful congratulations." Jackie "Thank you." Annabelle "Your welcome."

Frederick "What are you laddies talking about?" Annabelle "You." Jackie "Annabelle is happy for us."

Frederick "You're being a lady tonight Annabelle any other time your a cold hearted witch."Annabelle "Thank you for that Frederick I think."

Frederick "It's only a few hours till midnight if you wish to leave with the caretakers you can leave now because once the door is locked you won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning."

The caretakers left, and locked the door. Frederick ran to see if he could open the door.

Frederick "It's too late the care takers made the choice for you we're all locked in here till tomorrow morning." Annabelle "Darling get some cars for these people, and let them go home but pay them first."

Fredrick "Despite my wife's faith in me to do the impossible we have some party favors for you."

Frederick opened some little coffins they had guns inside them.

Frederick "Mr. Pritchard, Dr. Trent, Lance, Nora, Miss Bridgers, and here's you're's dear."

Annabelle "I don't need it." Frederick "Who knows you might want to use it on me before the night is over."

Jackie "I don't think Annabelle will shoot you Frederick she'd just poison you again." Annabelle "I'd be careful Jackie Frederick might try to kill you."

Jackie "You know he was never charged with anything when his first wife disappeared, and his other two wives died." Frederick "Thank you for standing up for me Jackie." Jackie "I love you Frederick , and I want to be with you forever." Frederick "You shall be with me forever my darling , you shall be."

Nora began screaming. She said there was a head in her suitcase everyone went upstairs to look Watson Pritchard opened Nora's suitcase there was no head inside. The doctor offered to give Nora a sedative. She screamed at everyone , and them to get out.

Lance asked Ruth Bridgers to stay with Nora Ruth agreed to stay with Nora. Lance went to his bedroom. And went on a rant accusing Frederick of frightening Nora, and told him not to do it again. Frederick walked away, and Jackie went after him Dr. Trent stopped her.

Dr. David Trent "How is it that your Mr. Loren's mistress your so young?" Jackie "That's not important Dr. Trent the more important question is what are you doing screwing Frederick's wife Annabelle, and why are you planning on killing Frederick you have no answer to that question well if you can't answer my question then I can't answer you're question now if you excuse me I need to go check on Frederick ,and see if he's alright."

Jackie walked away from Trent, and went downstairs to see Frederick. When she found him in the living she ran to him,and hugged him tightly.

Frederick "My darling you've been crying what's the matter?" Jackie "Oh Frederick Annabelle, and Dr Trent are sleeping together, and they are planning on killing you." Frederick "I know."

Jackie "You know what do you plan to do about it?" Frederick "You, and I are going to play their little game too." Jackie "I'd play any game with you I love you Frederick Loren, and we are going to have a baby." Frederick "Oh Jackie I'm so happy I love you with my whole heart." Jackie "And I love you with my whole heart Frederick very much."

As Jackie, and Frederick were talking. Nora went missing. Lance couldn't find her but he did find a woman's head in the closet.

He went to look for Nora he walked into the living room where Pritchard was sitting in a chair holding a knife. As Lance, and Watson were arguing Annabelle Loren hung herself.

Lance, and Dr. David Trent found Annabelle they carried her into another bedroom. Jackie, and Frederick ran into the room. When Jackie saw Annabelle she turned away.

Then she,and Frederick walked up to the bed. When Dr. David Trent said Annabelle hung herself Jackie held Frederick. Lance left the room to continue his screech for Nora.

Nora found Lance then they went to her room where Nora accused Frederick of choking her, and locking her in a room, and leaving her in that room.

Lance also accused Frederick of Attacking Nora as Lance was comforting Nora Dr. Trent knocked on the door.

Dr. Trent told Lance he came to the same conclusion, and then told Lance to meet everyone else in the living room so they could decide what to do. Lance agreed.

Once everyone was in the living room they began to discuss what to do.

Dr. David Trent "When we first came here to this house the one thing we had in common was the $10.000 dollars now share something else in common the death of Mrs. Loren."

Frederick "Doctor you were the first one to find my wife did you see anything she could have climbed up on, and jump off of." Dr. David Trent "No."

Frederick "Then it was murder, and one of you did it." Trent "Or you did it Mr. Loren."

Jackie "How dare you accuse Frederick he was with me if it was anybody who is in our presents tonight I would have to say it was you Dr. you knew Annabelle Loren very well since you were banging her."

Dr. David Trent went to strike Jackie but Frederick grabbed his arm, and twisted his wrist.

Frederick "You hit Jackie,and it will be the last thing you ever do." Jackie "I'm alright Frederick I'm looking at Annabelle's killer, and it's not you." Frederick "Come my dear I'll take you upstairs." Jackie "Alright."

Jackie, and Frederick left the living room. Then everyone else went upstairs to their rooms.

Frederick went to Annabelle's room, and found Watson Pritchard watching his wife.

He grabbed Pritchard around the throat , and squeezed really tight then he threw Pritchard out of the room.

A few hours later Nora saw Annabelle Loren floating outside her window. This drove Nora to her breaking point, and she ran down to the basement.

Frederick was also on his way to the basement when he got there Nora shot him. Jackie heard the shot when she got to the basement she knelt next Frederick. Nora left the basement screaming.

Dr. David Trent came out of one of the rooms, dragged Frederick's body to the wine vat filled acid. Frederick woke up, and pushed Dr. David Trent into the acid.

Jackie walked up to Frederick, and kissed him. He kissed Jackie back. Annabelle walked into the basement looking for Dr. David Trent. The doors closed she was locked in the basement.

As she tried to get out a Skeleton came out of one the rooms. It had Frederick's voice.

Annabelle kept backing up she almost fell into the wine vat but she managed to stop herself but when the Skeleton got very close she fell into the acid.

Frederick said goodnight to Annabelle, and Dr. Trent. Meanwhile Nora had just told Lance that she shot Mr. Loren, and she didn't think he was alive. Everyone ran to the basement, and to Nora's surprise Frederick was alive.

Nora "He's alive." Frederick "You didn't shot anyone my dear I filled your gun with blanks I can tell you all right now Trent, and my wife were planning to kill me they failed Trent tried to push me into the acid vat, and my wife tripped and fell into the acid vat I'll let the law prove my innocence or guilt."

Jackie "The rest of you shall be paid the $10.000 as promised now I suggest we get the hell out of this house, and go back to our lives."

Frederick left the basement Jackie was close behind him. Everyone else followed. Frederick paid the remaining guests. And then everyone left. Jackie went back to her house that night.

She took a shower as she was showering Frederick stopped by with roses, and an engagement ring. Jackie got out of the shower wrapped a towel around herself, and then put her robe on.

Then walked into her bedroom, and sat her dressing table as she was brushing her hair she noticed Frederick sitting on her bed.

She got up, and walked over to the bed, sat down in front of him, removed her towel , and embarrassed Frederick they fell back on the bed making love. Jackie, and Frederick laid in eachothers arms on Jackie's bed.

Frederick slipped the engagement ring on Jackie's ring finger of her left hand. A few weeks later there was an wedding announcement in the paper.

Jackie, and Frederick were married the next week. Jackie moved in with Frederick. Frederick paid to have their house remodeled. Jackie worked on the nursery. Frederick Loren was finally a happy man.

Frederick "Are you happy my darling?" Jackie "Yes I am, are you happy Frederick?" Frederick "Yes I am."Jackie "Can our life be any better?" Frederick "No, but it will." Jackie "I love you Frederick Loren." Frederick "I love you too Jackie Loren."

Jackie kissed Frederick. Frederick picked Jackie up, carried her to their bedroom. Once they reached their bedroom they went to sleep. The next couple months brought to the Lorens.

They had a baby on the way, and Frederick added onto the house. Yes the Lorens were a truly happy couple.

One day while Jackie was shopping she bumped into Nora Manning the girls got to talking,and Nora said something about her, and Lance dating or that they were engaged or something like that.

The laddies said their goodbyes, and Jackie went home. Jackie was looking forward to having her, and Frederick's first child. The baby would bring joy ,and happiness to the Loren household.


End file.
